


Born Before Time, Born Before Stars

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, Ninja Brian as a cosmic entity, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: Before Time, he was there. When Time ends, he may still be there. Until then, it's good to keep busy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet from the Ninja Sex Party twitter: 
> 
> NSP fun fact: Since he was born before time existed, every day is Ninja Brian's birthday! Also he fucking hates you.

He didn’t have a name, in the Beginning. Hell, he wasn’t even “he” in the Beginning. Gender was a human concept, as was time, as was, well, a lot of things. But there was _something_ at the start of all things, something without a name or a gender or a body that could be described without having to invent new words. All they knew was that it had a Purpose, a capital P kind of Purpose. They waited. There were suns and stars and planets. They waited. It was only when there were humans on the planet called Earth, humans who invented things like time and gender, that the entity incarnated into a humanoid form. Their Purpose was to protect a certain person, someone who had not been born yet, but there was no harm in getting some practice in.  
  
They, now he, went by many names over the years, but some things never changed. He always wore a mask of some sort. Faces were not a thing he had a knack for making, there were always too many eyes or mouths or teeth. It was easier just to keep everything covered except for his two main eyes. He learned never to speak out loud, not after the time the island sank or that day when the volcanoes rained fire and ash upon a city. It was safer for everyone that way. Sign language was a blessing.  
  
The years rolled on and he endured, eternal and ageless, waiting for the One who would fulfill his purpose. He didn’t know why that One was so important, just that, somehow, they would be. Maybe they’d be important to the whole universe, or maybe just one person. Maybe it was the same thing, in the end.  
  
When the One was born, he was patient. He was good at patient. He waited for the child to grow, protected him without being seen, watched him grow into a young man. Only then did he introduce himself to the most charming, most irritating and most frustrating man he had ever met. As Ninja Brian, he would spend years protecting this man from every threat, real or imagined, would be with him up until the day he died. Then Brian’s Purpose would be complete. He didn’t know what would happen then. Would he fade away? Would inertia just keep carrying him along until humanity died out and time ended? He wasn’t sure it mattered. Right here, right now, he was where he was supposed to be.  
  
Danny Sexbang looked at Ninja Brain over the breakfast table. “Dude, I just realized. I’ve known you for years and I don’t even know when your birthday is!”  
  
Ninja Brian stared back at him. One of his many mouths, the one near his neck maybe, smiled slightly. “Every day,” he signed back, and it was the truth.  
  
Danny looked confused for a second, then shrugged and smiled in his easy way. “Well then, Happy Birthday!”


End file.
